


DIRTY - "The Wash"

by Sonny



Series: Neighborhood Series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Family Life of the Novotny/Kinney clan... Brian, Michael, Gus and Hayley... Normal, everyday life at it's queerest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BACK STORY... Lindsay and Melanie are “taking off” for two years, living in Italy while the “fathers” get a chance to be with their children. Brian and Michael have a HOUSE in a hetero-neighborhood, but the families are very accepting of their lifestyle ; This will be the start of a new “series” for me. I’ve decided to write about Brian and Michael, as a family, moving into a neighborhood. These stories will *bounce* off my ending to the fic, CAUGHT ON FIRE. Each one (part) will be it’s own story, so there’s no need to think that you’re missing anything by reading some, and missing others. The weird thing is you might get a story from different stages, and ages, of each character. Like, I might write about Gus at eight, then the next time write about him moving on to college. This just allows me to work on a few plot ideas that have been brewing in my head, of late, while I was working on other projects (some of you know what I mean!). So a few stories will be long, some might be short and some will be just snippets of random thoughts in my head... like the way it always happens...

“Girls! Girls! Girls! You have NOT listened to one word I’ve said. Work hard ... not ... RE-Tard!” The cheerleading instructor placed his hands on his color-coordinated hips as he motioned for his young assistant to stop the music on the portable stereo. He went around placing the petrified young girls in the specific postures he desired, like tiny mannequins in a window display.

The co-leaders of the squad stood offsides as they watched the disaster unfold before them. They praised God, or whoever was listening above, that they were to be excluded from this portion of the routine.

“Where in the world did your mom find HIM, Morgane?” Jade Quillon asked her best friend, Morgane Speers as they stood on her driveway, crossed arms over their pubescent chests, and tried not to laugh. The guy wasn’t trying to BE funny. He obviously had no idea how ridiculous he looked.

“Danielle’s mom recommended him. Said he brought their varsity squad to the Nationals last year.” Morgane turned her head to the side as she wondered how this man ever woke up and decided to walk around in broad daylight.

“Is your mom back on Valium?” Jade went to lay a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, knowing that her parents generally squabbled at least once a day.

Morgane didn’t know how to explain her mother lately. “She’s ‘finding herself’ ... again.”

“Where’d she lose ‘it’ this time?” Jade knew how openly flirtatious Morgane’s mother was with any male that had a pulse.

“The bag boy at the downtown Uncle Willy’s market.” Morgane shook her head at the flashy instructor’s style of dress. He was trying too hard to “fit in” with the age group of his students.

A forty-year old man sporting the clothes of every wanna-be white rapper was actually ... quite sad to witness. How could he possibly cheer with all that stuff drooping, dangling or loosely hanging off his tight form? The extra large gym suit had nothing to hold onto. Hopefully, he had tied things down underneath so they wouldn’t have an embarrassing moment of his pants falling down.

“Remind me ... who is he?” Jade requested as she noticed the arrival of the newest neighbors across the street. They’d moved in over six months ago.

“Robert James Slade. Nicknamed ‘Bubby’. One-time choreographer for the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders and supportive summer sessions coordinator for the Laker Girls ... before that he had a stint on ‘off’ Broadway, as an actor/singer/dancer of his one man show called, Dazzle, that closed in one week. No one seems to know how he manages to get all the high school squads he’s taught into the finals at Nationals.”

“But do they win?”

“I guess that’s the Big Secret.” Morgane heard the sound of car doors and the slide of a mini-van door from the house across the street. “Oh, look, Jade ... your boyfriend’s home.” She loved teasing her best friend about her crush on the new boy of the neighborhood.

Jade scuffed the tips of her sneakers on the surface of the driveway. “Gus Kinney ... is NOT my boyfriend. He just happens to live in the same neighborhood ... and we have a lot in common.” Jade and Morgane watched as one of the Blonde Bombshell twins of their squad turned her charm on display, wiggling her fingers at Gus as he stood on his own driveway, leaning on the structure of the mini-van. “Besides ... he likes girls like Justine Harper.” She let out a frustrated sigh.

“Justine’s a slut.” Morgane stated succinctly.

Jade let her mouth stay open while she tried to gather what to say next. “She’s ten ... and happens to be one of our best friends, Morgane.”

“I’ve always liked her sister, Jennifer, more.” Morgan stopped watching Gus and his family, trying to hold back her giggles as Slade was making dance moves like a “robot”. The music he was using was so ... synthesized ... so ... ancient. He hadn’t used one song that the girls recognized. “Any way ... we’re eight and we’ve got better sense then to mess with boys until we get into high school.”

“Oh ... is that what we’re doing?!” Jade tried to watch Slade, without cringing, as he danced like he was simulating Jumping Jacks. What kind of a freak was this poor soul?  


 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
“Gus ... stop checking out all the cheerleaders. Help me with your sister or carrying some bags in with you.” Michael climbed up into the min-van to unlatch Hayley from her car seat prison. At four, she had graduated to the child’s protective seat that molded to her tiny frame, since she wasn’t big enough for a regular seat belt.

“Daddy ... I want pops-cull!” Hayley stated loudly as she watched her father try to figure out all the buckles, latches and ties that would free her. She held up her chubby arms, in the usual pose, to help stay out of the way.

Michael stared at his daughter with the same wide chocolate brown eyes. “What?! You’re still hungry?! You’ve had oatmeal for breakfast, two glazed donuts, a handful of mixed nuts, some of my slice of pizza ... a sugar cookie ... not to mention the samples you were swiping while I was pushing the cart around the aisles.” He had to chuckle when she looked at him with her eyes saying, ”And your point is?” Michael masterminded the seat, finally, as he muttered loudly enough. “And I wish your Dad would quit working Saturdays so he could spend the time with you and Gus, while I go ‘play’ at work ... but do I get my wish granted? ... noooo, so I guess we’re both outta luck.”

Hayley shook her head, the perfect pouting lip working it’s way out. “No pops-cull for Hayley.” Her head moved like she was saying, _**“What a damn shame!”**_.

“Did I hear my name taken in vain?” Brian popped his head through the driver’s window, on the other side. He shuffled around the front end of the mini-van to come help carrying in the groceries. Gus stepped closer to hug him around the waist, having missed seeing his father this morning. Brian ran his hand through Gus’s already messy hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head..

“Dad!” Hayley held her arms open widely.

Brian did the same maneuver to mirror Hayley. “HayBear!” Michael tiredly passed their wiggling daughter over to her favorite parent. Brian noticed that Michael was avoiding looking at him. “Did you miss me?” Hearing the muffled breeder music from across the street, Brian began to dance Hayley over the driveway. He pretended to make a move to dip her, faking nearly dropping her on her head.

Hayley giggled loudly as she threw her arm up, and out, for the “dip”. “Lots, Dad.”

Brian brought her back up to rest against his chest. He saw Gus and Michael divide the plastic bags between them. “Gimme something to carry in?”

Hayley did the same gesture, as Brian, holding out her hand. “I help, too.”

“Here you go. Don’t strain yourself.” Michael handed Brian the lightest bag that had paper products. He slammed the sliding door closed as he strutted toward the garage door, that led into the kitchen. He motioned for Gus to head inside first. Brian could do whatever he wanted in front of the neighborhood.

Brian stood alone on the driveway, with Hayley, as they looked at each other, wondering what could be bothering Michael. “Uh ... oh ... Daddy’s angry at me.” He bent his head to whisper in her ear.

Hayley bent her head, too. “Daddy misses you ... Daddy loves you.” She shook her head, using her hand to push at his shoulder. Her movements spoke of following them into the house and beginning to “fix” whatever was wrong.

The music stopped, again, from across the street, as Brian leaned his body against the mini-van, much like Gus had done a few minutes before. He’d give Michael an opportunity to stew a bit, see if he really wanted to start a fight in front of the kids. He noticed the two girls standing on the driveway across the street, looking back and forth. One of them turned to face him fully, holding up a hand.

Jade waved at Gus’s father. “Hi, Mr. Kinney.”

“Hey, there ... Jade, isn’t it?” Brian then made a gesture, as to ask what the hell was going on.

Jade was flustered that someone as cool as Mr. Kinney remembered her name. She put out a hand, like a barrier, to cover one side of her face, as she made the “sign” with her twisting finger on her other hand, to show she thought the man who was showing his talents on the front lawn was ... crazy and a loon.

Brian laughed outright, nodding his head, as he closely watched the debacle unfold. That was when his eyes widened in one particular move that this instructor had. All he did was push his ass out, swinging his head from around the front, to speak to the young girls. Brian took in a shocked breath, quickly covering Hayley’s eyes, as he nearly cracked up on his way into the house.

 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

Gus wandered around the kitchen putting away the groceries with Michael. At one point, he stopped and rested against the counter. “Daddy, do you think Jade’s a cool girl?” He handed boxes off to Michael to place up in the cabinets.

“Jade Quillon? From across the street?” Michael suddenly realized that Gus might be having different feelings for the opposite sex. Debbie had warned him that the children would grow curious about sex, at any age. Michael just thought he’d have a little more time. “Yeah, she’s pretty cool ... you know, for a girl.” He shrugged hoping that Gus would ease into the discussion and not think he was just trying to blow his question off. He was stalling so Brian could get his ass in here. Michael wasn’t about ready to do this alone.

“I don’t know. One minute she’s like my best friend ... and we’re having fun, shootin’ hoops or joining in some kind of sports activity ... then she gets all weird on me. I think she likes me, but ...” Gus was looking for the right word to explain his predicament.

“Weird how?” Michael stopped putting away food, leaning his hip on the counter to face Gus. He wanted the young boy to know he was completely interested in what he had to say. What was taking Brian so long?

“Like she’s almost intimidated by me.”

“Hmm ... give me an example of the situation that’s making you upset.” Michael patiently waited for Gus to speak.

“Well, like just now. I’m watching her and Morgane, with their cheerleading friends ... I’m looking at Jade ... she’s been staring at me for some time, but then when I go to say ‘Hi!’ ... like wave or something, she’s almost sad. I don’t get it.” Gus shook his head at the perplexity of the Other Gender.

Michael went to place his hands on Gus’s shoulders, when Brian literally busted in the door with Hayley gripping his bare biceps in a frantic plea to stay in his arms. He went directly to the phone on the wall in the kitchen. “Brian?” Michael pulled Gus close, with his back to his chest. He thought Hayley might have done something to injure herself. “What’s going on?”

Brian practically cackled as he dialed the familiar numbers. “You won’t fuckin’ believe this, Mikey!” Hayley pinched Brian. “Ow-ch! Honey, don’t do that!” Brian waited for the line to be picked up. “Em? Put Schmidt on!”

“Hello, to you, too ... neighbor. You want Teddy?”

Brian rolled his eyes at Emmett’s penchant for manners. “Who else lives there with you?”

“Asshole ...” Emmett put the extension down as he screamed through their empty house. “Honey ... Brian’s on the phone.” He came back on the line to make Brian aware of what he was doing. “Ted’s in his office ... I’m holding on so he can pick up ...”

“Brian? What is it?” Ted sounded worried since Brian never called him out of the blue, unless he needed something from him. “Need to borrow a cup of sugar?”

Brian knew Ted would be sarcastic about the call. “Tell me what comes to mind when I say ... Bobby Slide ...?”

Emmett covered his mouth as he let out a squelch. “Backdoor Bobby?!”

Ted’s eyes widened as he wondered what Brian would say next. “You better not be pulling my ... leg, Kinney. What exactly is going on?”

“Get your ass ...Ow-ch! Honey, what did I tell you? ... over here ... soon. I’m gonna have some fun.” Brian hung up as he turned to put Hayley down next to Gus. He grabbed Michael’s arm to drag him over to the bay window, off the kitchen. “Take a closer look at their instructor.”

Michael pulled back a swipe of curtain, squinting towards the front lawn across the street. At that moment, Slade made the same dance move that had reminded Brian of his much more famous history in the gay porn industry. “You have got to be shittin’ me.!”

“Daddy! No!” Hayley was being held back from setting her pinching fingers over to her parents. “Lemme go, Gus!”

Michael sent a wink to Gus, for his silent help, as he turned back to whisper quietly to Brian. “As I live and breathe ... the great Backdoor Bobby Slide is ten feet away from us.” He talked like they were watching a famous movie star walk down their street.

Brian bent down to whisper into Michael’s ear, so the kids couldn’t hear. “How many times have we jacked off to his submissive ways?” His arms had come up around Michael to help hold back the curtain. “Christ! He’s still got a great ass!”

Both men noticed the hurried jogging of Emmett and Ted as they leaped over, yet another, fence. They didn’t bother knocking on the front door, they just ran through the garage and came in. Both were out of breath, trying to catch it as they stood beside their friends. Ted had to place his hands on his knees and bend over to steady his breathing.

“Guys ... what are the signs of a heart attack?” Ted lifted his eyes to see Gus, holding back laughter, as he held his sister to his body. “Hey, kids ... you got any nitro pills on you?”

Gus held up his hand. “Fresh out, Uncle Ted.”

Ted swatted a hand to tell them that he’d be alright without the medicine. He moved back to face the window. “Oh, God ... the pain!” He tried to rub his chest for relief.

Emmett put a delicate hand to his heaving chest. “What did we miss?”

Michael made a face of calm disappointment. “He hasn’t undressed, if that’s what you were wondering.”

Emmett fanned his face with his hands. “Honey, the second that man drops to his knees, I could cum- ...”

All three men realized, almost too late, what Emmett might proclaim in front of the two pairs of delicate ears that might hear. Ted was the closest to stop the madness. His hand went to pacify his lover’s mouth. “Can you hold that thought?!”

A trio of index fingers pointed out the children in the kitchen.

“Oh ... my!” Emmett was clearly embarrassed by his crass attitude and the disrespect he’d shown at ignoring Gus and Hayley. “Hey, sweeties ...”

Gus, keeping Hayley back with a single palm to her front, looked caught between emotions. He didn’t care knowing why, the way everyone was acting, made him want to laugh, but he wanted to desperately know why they were interested in Slade. For too long, he’d known that the man couldn’t be trusted. He didn’t understand why all the women, the mothers of the squad, drooled over the fool. Slade’s taste in music was bland and mainstream. His particular choice of dance style was dated. Those poor girls would get boo-ed off the stage. “Is everything okay with the girls? They won’t get in trouble, will they?”

Brian came away from the window, curious to find out what Gus might know. “Son, how long has that man been teaching these girls?”

“That’s teaching? Looks more like torture to me.” Gus spoke plainly, as he leaned back against the counter. The adults found themselves trying to NOT laugh at his honest comment. “A few weeks, I think. Will he get them in trouble?” Gus had half of a smile on his face to know that Slade might get what he deserved.

Michael stepped around, from behind Brian, to relieve Gus of Hayley Watch. He picked her up in his arms. “This is that cretin you were talking about, right? The one you overheard talking about us?” He included Emmett and Ted in the “us”. “With the mothers?”

Gus let his gaze pass between the understanding eyes of his Daddy, then moved to the intense eyes of his Dad. Brian was becoming serious. Uh, oh ... someone was growing pissed. “Jade promised me that what he had to say didn’t mean anything to the them.”

Michael leaned back against the counter, finding solace in swaying with Hayley. “Then why did nearly all of Hayley’s play dates suddenly cancel all last week?”

“What?” Brian wandered over to nudge his hip on Michael as he soothed Hayley’s curls from her head. “Why didn’t I know about this?” He glanced between Gus and Michael, wanting someone to answer him.

Michael sighed heavily, willing to take the brunt of Brian’s anger. “I thought I could handle it on my own.”

Brian snickered as he crossed arms over his chest. “You’re not handling it at all.”

Michael got all soft spoken and quiet. “Yeah, I know.” He hated when he looked weak and timid in front of the children. He saw Brian move his hand up to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away to head over to Gus’s side of the kitchen. Placing Hayley on the counter top, he went about finishing putting away the groceries. Michael opened a bag of animal crackers to feed Hayley as she began to find interest in all the other food around her.

“That bastard!” Emmett spoke out, noticing that Hayley was about to set her pinching fingers his way. He pinched Ted instead.

“Ow! The pinch is for the swearer, Honeycutt!” Ted rubbed his sensitive skin.

“But we’re like one unit, Teddy. Like one person.”

“Why, then, am I the one getting the brunt of your wickedness?”

“‘Cause I guess you haven’t tamed me properly ... yet.” Emmett went to smack Ted on his backside to make a silent dare for him to do something.

Ted just took the “hit” for the team, rolling his eyes at Emmett’s lame excuse. “Anyway, Brian, I heard you say something about ‘fun’ for our dear friend.”

Brian could only stare at the back of Michael, for a few minutes, before he began to think about his plan from earlier. He rubbed under his chin in contemplation, hoping Michael would want to join in. “I think the Stingray’s in need of a good wash, boys.” Brian noticed Michael pausing in his actions as he waited to listen to more about the Big Plan. “And the afternoon is supposed to get kind of ... H-O-T outside.”

Slowly, but surely, Ted and Emmett figured out what they’d been missing. The main plot was discovered, but the execution was the problem.

Gus saw the adults sporting goofy grins at each other. “Is there anything I can do to help, Dad?” He knew this had everything to do with Slade. “I can distract the girls for you.”

Brian was shocked by his son’s understanding of their grave situation. No matter the age, no one messed with their family. He tried to look to Michael, who had gone back to his earlier tasks. Emmett was doing a “tennis match” look, hoping he could catch Slade having a moment of complete meltdown. Ted was still trying not to collapse in a dead faint on his friends’ kitchen floor. “Gus, you sound like you’ve had your own plan brewing in that head of yours.” He swiftly moved to grab his son’s shoulders, pulling a kitchen table chair out for him. “Spill, Sonnyboy.” Brian remained on his knees in front of Gus. Dual hazel eyes bore into one another.

Gus shrugged, innocently, willing to tell the entire story. He played with his hands in his lap. “I like Jade, Dad. She’s a neat girl. I’d like to do something nice for her.”

Brian took a side glance at Michael, who wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, for now. “More secrets about my son, Michael?” He meant it as a slight tease, but he had forgotten he’d been in the “doghouse” with Michael since this morning.

Michael turned to hold up a hand. “Don’t get pissy with me! I just learned about this myself.”

Gus placed a hand on Brian’s arm to settle him down. “Daddy’s right. And I think she likes me, too ...”

Emmett’s attention, immediately, rushed toward Gus. “Oh, honey ... your first love ...”

Brian closed his eyes. “Shut it, Em!” His son was only turning nine! What the hell did he know about love?

Gus rolled his eyes, like his Dad, at Emmett’s need to be melodramatic over every “first time” in his young life. “Jade and Morgane have had a really tough time getting the squad ready. They practice every weekend, then three times a week. They’re good. They have potential, but I don’t think the squad has much faith in Jade, or Morgane. This Slade guy seals the deal, for them. Everyone hates him, but they said that their mothers won’t fire him.”

Brian was flabbergasted to learn just how much Gus had thought his own plan out. “What did you plan on doing for them?”

Gus got excited to speak of what he’d been thinking over for weeks. “I’ve burned my own mix Cds on the computer, Dad. Better music that they’ll actually like, and want, to dance to ... plus ...” Gus seemed to be outspoken up to one point. His face turned beet red as his voice clammed up.

Brian didn’t want Gus to slink away from his courage. “Gus, I’m really not that upset. Whatever you have to say, I’m lovin’ your idea, so far.”

“Really?!” Gus smirked as he took a deep breath.

“Mad brilliant, G!” Brian attempted to sound hip ... or was it hype?

Gus paused, staring directly at Brian. “Don’t do that, Dad ... please.”

Brian knew how uncool some fathers could be. “Sorry. No problem.”

Gus went on to explain himself further. “Em’s been helping me learn how to dance.” He looked to his favorite best friend of late. “Next year, in junior high, will be the start of school dances. I didn’t want to look like a geek, or a freak.”

Emmett thought he might need to appease Brian. He took a chair behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Brian ... he’s got a naturalness to his dancing that only comes around once in a lifetime. You’d be so impressed. My friend, Carmine, says Fred Astaire ain’t got nothin’ on your boy.”

Ted’s eyes widened to learn what his boyfriend might have done with Brian’s first born son. “Carmine? The one who does ‘Carmen’ five nights a week at the Garter Club? Em, you didn’t take Gus on Liberty Avenue, did you?”

Emmett could feel three sets of unfriendly eyes pierce him. “Of course not! Do I look like a fool?” He realized what he’d said, putting up a finger to stop Ted. “Don’t you dare answer that!”

Brian was shocked to learn that Gus was almost living independently from him. What else was he missing out on? “So what was your plan?”

“I wanted to show Jade, Morgane and the rest of the squad that they don’t need Slade.”

“You’d like to see Slade gone?”

Gus nodded his head matter-of-fact. “Permanently.”

Emmett put his hands on the table to push himself up. He was beginning to praise someone, or something. “Gus has spoken. We must fight the good fight, men. Brian ... pull the mini-van in, back the Stingray out. Michael ... grab a garden hose, some sponges or rags, a couple of buckets and plenty of soap suds.” He paused in serious thought. “Got any bubble bath, Michael?”

“Me? Bubble bath?” Michael had no idea he looked like the “bubble bath” type. “Wait! I did just buy some bottles of Mr. Sudsy for Hayley.” He picked through the remaining plastic bags. “Banana Betty or Bubble gum Billy?”

Brian’s jaw clearly dropped open. “You’re planning to give my $30,000 automobile a bath in Mr. Sudsy?”

“WE are, Brian.” Emmett patted Brian’s shoulder in empathy. “While everyone gets ready, I need to run home to prepare our wardrobe.”

“Wardrobe? Are you doing a Tennessee Williams play?” Ted wondered what evil scheme Emmett had for him.

“Don’t worry, Teddy, you won’t be forced to wear anything skimpy.” Emmett reassured his lover.

“What exactly is my role in this ... how much am I participating?” Ted was prepared for the worst.

Emmett moved to pick little Hayley off her perch on the counter. He wanted to hand her over to Ted. “You get to babysit. Help Gus with the cheerleaders.”

“Woo-Hoo!” Ted showed his usual ounce of enthusiasm as he gladly took Hayley in his arms..

Gus looked up at Ted, his face full of smiles. “We’ll have fun, Uncle Ted. The squad’s really nice.” He scooted off his chair falling into Brian’s lap. Quickly pressing a kiss to his Dad’s cheek, Gus came around the table to take Ted’s hand.

“I know, especially Jade.” Ted shuffled his body around the rest of the table to head up the stairs. “Come on, kid. I’ll help you get all your stuff ready.”

With the children gone from the room, Emmett felt he could make Brian and Michael aware of his other discovery. “Boys ... I think we might have another celebrity on our hands.” They came back over to the window, standing beside Emmett. Michael stood in front, while Brian remained in back. “Check out the pimply faced bean pole at the stereo.” They did as he asked, but didn’t recognize the pathetic looking weakling. Emmett was aghast that they couldn’t spot the familiar face. “Put him in leather chaps, a chain mail vest and a matching leather hooded mask ...”

Michael had to squint to get a closer look as the dawning came over his face. “Shit! That’s Slavemaster Steve!”

Brian was appalled that he didn’t know the face fast enough. “Good God! What are they thinking? Squeezing all the dough they can out of the entire Breeder population?”

Emmett took an honest second look, at the odd couple, becoming serious, only for a second. “Maybe they’re trying to go legit.”

Michael turned to look at Brian, sharing a glance. “Anyone who took it up the ass, like Backdoor Bobby, has ulterior motive written all over him.”

Brian was going to love showing Slade the way out of the neighborhood. Revenge would be too easy and sweet. He couldn’t wait to get started. “Wonder what all the mommies will have to say about Slade, once we get through with him?”

The boys watched that the mothers, who’d been in the house, were coming out on the porch. They wanted a closer look at their idea of who the best man was for the job.

Emmett couldn’t get over how much fun he was going to get out of this. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Hope they figure out who they can really trust.” He blew kisses to Brian and Michael on his way back out the door as he hightailed it back to his house.  


 **==========tbc...==========**

 

 ****

[](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNDg3ZzZnZDRkY3Y&hl=en)

 

  
****  


 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Brian couldn’t help but feel pride at Gus’s confidence at knowing he could make a difference in their little world. Especially after someone had trash-talked the family. He went to go place his hands on Michael’s shoulders when they went right from under him. Was Michael still angry about something? 

Gus came down the stairs, decked out in his workout gear. He looked like a mini-Brian, except his favorite head-kerchief was holding back his unruly mop of brown/blond hair from his forehead. Michael had made a few neat projects out of his old Captain Astro linens, which branched out into marketing ones of Rage and Zephyr. The plain white T-shirt with black, white striped sweat pants and matching Sketchers ... showed how dedicated Gus was to his idea. A light cream rope necklace displayed one single cowry shell around his little neck. Ted carried Hayley and Gus’s portable stereo.

Brian noticed that Michael, without thinking, went to rub at his own leather cowry shell necklace as both of them saw that Hayley didn’t want to be left out. The natural jewelry designer, Summerwind, had made one out of pink puka shells with a centered cowry shell. Both shells had come from Brian’s bracelet. He fiddled with it as he watched his son glance over his collection of CDs, zipping up the small case. No matter how ridiculous their revenge tactics seemed, they were a family, standing beside each other when someone tried to take them down. “Good luck, son.” Brian tried to yell at Gus as he eagerly exited the front door with Ted.

Michael stood quietly contemplating what he needed to do next. He really wanted to speak his mind to Brian, but he felt that was better left for later, once things were over. He grabbed the last of the bags, knowing they were for the laundry room. One of the reasons why he’d gone grocery shopping this morning. He’d started the wash realizing they’d run out after one load. A few minutes after he entered the laundry room, Michael knew that Brian would be sure to follow. Wanting to have answers for all his questions. Problem was, Michael didn’t know where to start.

“Michael ...” Brian began as he made his way down the hallway.

Michael opened the washer’s lid, digging out all the wet clothes to throw in the dryer. “Not now, Brian. After I get this wash started again, I have to clean the garden outside. Mr. Jester’s dog had a field day last night. I’ll send him doggy treats for his fertilizer, but he upended all my wooden stakes ... and nearly took down Hayley’s swing set. I have to find the Philips head screw driver, since we lost that special tool that came with ...”

“Mikey!” Brian tugged Michael away from the dryer door, slammed it shut, grabbed him by his trim waist and placed him on the top of the machine. “Shut up ... will ya’?” He swiped down to kiss Michael as hard as he could to quiet him from his excuse list. He fit snugly between Michael’s thighs as they used this childless minute to frantically grasp at an intimate moment.

Michael let go first, pushing at Brian’s shoulders for him to get off. “Stop! Stop it! I refuse to have angry sex with you right now!”

Brian didn’t move too far away as he nipped at Michael’s neck, chest and lower body. “I’m not angry.”

“Well, that narrows it down!” Michael didn’t feel like doing much of any movement, awkwardly plastered to the cool surface of the dryer.

Brian stopped his sexual advances, bringing Michael’s head to face him. “Tell me what’s on your mind?” He wanted to know how he could fix whatever he had done to screw up.

Michael sighed heavily pushing into Brian’s touch on his face. Strange how he could still be so angry with Brian, but crave his loving caress. “I hate Saturdays. I miss you. Gus misses you and Hayley ... don’t even get me started. Practically everything monumental to our lives has happened whenever you’re not here ... on a Saturday. I told you once Rage took off, we could look into cutting back your hours. The opposite has been happening.”

Brian pushed his forehead to Michael’s. “I know. I’m sorry. But I promise you these extra days I’m working will pay off for us, in the long run. You don’t think it hurts me to hear Gus talk about doing things with Emmett, or Ted and even you ... that I think, what if I had been there? I’m even being excluded from his first feelings for the opposite sex. I was kinda looking forward for the question being asked.”

“Brian Kinney explains the Birds-n-the Bees ... I’d like to hear this one, too.” Michael grabbed on to Brian’s wrists beside his ears. “I’m not as upset with you as I am with myself.”

Brian stepped back looking down into Michael’s sweet face. “What for?”

Michael shut his eyes to his own insecurities. “I thought I could do it. Thought I could be the father ... the family man, I always wanted to see in my childhood, for myself. Now, that I’m living it ... I don’t know. I’m kind of glad that my life panned out the way it did. This shit is hard! But it’s more difficult when you feel like you’re trying to do it all alone.”

Brian seemed offended by the quick remark. He pushed off of Michael, only keeping his hands on his kneecaps. “Do I make you feel like that? That I’m just leaving you with all this responsibility?”

This was what Michael wanted to avoid. “Maybe it’s my own head thinking these situations are bigger then they look, but like with Slade ... I would never have come up with this way to get him out of our lives. I’m thinking linear, political correct ways in order to get our point across. I don’t have the kind of warped mind you do.”

“Be glad you don’t. Otherwise, Gus and Hayley wouldn’t be living in this house with us.”

Michael reached out to drag Brian back in his arms. “That’s what scares me most about living here. Even though we have been in the house for six months, and thank God nothing’s happened ... who’s to say that someone, meaner then Slade, wouldn’t try to destroy us in the neighborhood’s eyes?”

Brian knew Michael needed reassurance from time to time, that this life was actually real and permanent. He didn’t mind being the one who had to handle Michael. “No one will take these kids from our lives, you hear me? They may make us move to another house, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna have the world tell me I can’t raise our children. As long as they’re doing good, not causing trouble ... what do they have to complain about?”

Michael squeezed his entire body around Brian, who lifted him off the machine setting him back on the ground. “Thank you.” He tenderly kissed Brian on the cheek as he turned back to reload the dryer.

Brian gave a long peck to the nape of Michael’s neck. “I’ll look for that Philips head screw driver for you ... I think I had it in the garage.”

Michael threw the dryer sheets in and slammed the door as he loaded up the next round in the washer. He wondered how Gus was holding up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jade couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Gus come over, from across the street. He looked so cute in his gear. Everything matched, was clean and made him look confident. She recognized Mr. Schmidt, carrying Gus’s sister, Hayley, in his arms. They were heading directly for the front porch, where Morgane’s mother sat with her friends, drinking cool beverages in funny looking glasses. Slade was in the middle of berating a younger girl for not landing on her feet correctly.

Gus walked over to Mrs, Speers to make his simple request. “Ma’am, I can’t help but think you’d be wasting too much of the school’s money on a flash-in-the-pan like Bubby Slade. I know he’s had too many squads to count already heading for the Nationals, but I know that your girls can get something better.’

Mrs. Speers liked this young Kinney’s self-assuredness. His father was a gorgeous dish to look at, as well. “Something better then the Nationals? What do you have in mind?”

“Well, you’ll only find that out if you give me a chance, Mrs. Speers.” Gus placed a sneakered foot on one step, leaning his body over to show the older women they didn’t intimidate him.

“Whoa!” The rest of the mothers were collectively impressed with Gus.

Mrs. Speers took a sip of her drink. “How old are you? Six?”

“I turn nine, ma’am, in a few months, but what does that have to do with what I can teach your cheerleaders?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Mr. Kinney. Please ... be my guest ...” She used her hand to sweep across the yard. “Show us all what we’ve been doing wrong.”

Slade stormed up to his old friend. “Mrs. Speers, I have to ask you if you need to rethink this decision. He’s just a kid.”

Finally, Jade and Morgane had to speak up. Gus had come to their rescue. They owed him this moment to show his talent. They were willing to try anything to get rid of Slade. Jade decided to verbalize her thoughts first. “Mrs. Speers, Morgane and I think it would be stupid to not let Gus show us what he can do. I think the girls are ready for some new blood.”

Morgane was ringing her hands, afraid her mother would disagree. From day to day, it was hard to tell where she actually stood on certain issues. “I have to agree with Jade, Mom. We’ve accomplished nothing with Slade. Maybe now, if we had someone teaching us, our own age ... who knew the dance moves and music we liked, we might get something done.”

Slade huffed a noise at Morgane and Jade’s desertion. “Well, you ungrateful little twits!” Gosh, that sounded awfully weird coming from him!

“Careful where you tread, Slade, those are our daughters you’re calling names.”

Slade was most apologetic. “I’m terribly sorry, Mrs. Speers, I wasn’t ...’

Mrs. Speers put a finger up to her lips. “Sshh ... I’m about to watch a master of talent at work. And he’s much younger, and cuter, then you, Slade.” She was already forgetting that the man even existed. She noticed the adorable child in Ted’s arms. “Mr., Schmidt, please ... come sit with us.” Mrs. Speers stroked the area where she desired Ted to take.

“Thank you.” Ted blushed at the blatant sexual attention, trying to see how much longer he could hold Hayley in his arms without complaining. He took a seat on the porch as far away as he could.

Slade walked away in a huff, having his assistant carry most of his stuff back to their car. He decided he’d stick around to see what kind of catastrophe the little boy would leave with having no experience as a dance instructor

Gus placed all his materials in the front of the squad. He began playing a soothing CD of instrumental music that sounded very classical. “Hello ... for some of you who don’t know me ... my name is Gus Kinney. I live across the street and I go to Randolph Elementary with some of you.” He gave them a moment to say “hello”. Some were shy around him. He paced in front of them, with his hands clasped behind his back. “ I know I might not look like much, or have as much class, grace and style as Mr. Slade, here ...” That got too many chuckles for Slade to take as a compliment. “But I’ve been watching your team closely, at here, and in school. You’re all good. You have potential, but I don’t think it’s been tapped into by anyone so far.” Gus was getting less specific, but he still took swipes at Slade. The music was a blend of light trance and classical. Made for a nice background to speak against. Some of the girls were moving their thin bodies to a beat they could faintly hear. That’s what Gus had been working for, getting their attention without them being aware, or completely frightened.

Crossing his arms, tucking his thumbs underneath his armpits, Gus went on to talk. “And, from now on, I’d like for all of you to consider yourselves as part of a ‘team’, like any other sport being played. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, in my young life, it’s to never make excuses for yourself. You are what you are. Cheerleading IS a sport, no matter how you try to think it’s not. Don’t think you’re anything less then the quarterback of the football team. You represent the school and your spirit should always shine through. So ... that said ... anyone know how to warm-up?”

The girls were growing more comfortable as they heard the tempo of the music pick up. “Yeah!”

Gus wandered through the rows of girls. “Good. Forget what you already know. When you warm-up for practices, I want you to do what comes naturally to you. Be free ... be happy ... feel the music ... that’s where I need you to be.” He slapped his palms together, rubbing them together as he backed up to head back to the front. He shook his muscles out, watching as the girls followed what he was doing. The was too easy of a way to get them to mimic him. Give them the option to choose ... and they might choose the right course. This was more enjoyable then he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian had finished dressing, upstairs in the master bedroom, when he trudged down to the first floor. Michael had decided to change in the little half-bath, next to the kitchen. Brian let out a carefree whistle as he stepped up to the door. Trying the knob, he found it locked. He knocked lightly on the paneling.

“Mikey, let me in.”

“No!”

Brian chuckled to find Michael sounded a lot like Hayley at that moment. “Come on! Don’t be a sourpuss! Open up!”

“I look ... like a slut!”

“That’s the point, Mikey!” Shit! The image, alone, of Michael looking remotely like a slut, in their house, was driving him batty. “So Emmett almost did too good of a job?”

“Why, what do you look like?”

Brian glanced down at himself. He was entirely done up in denim. The jeans barely hung on him, ripped many times, especially around the backside. Emmett had taken a plaid shirt, tore the sleeves and made the shirt look faded as if washed in a trillion cycles of water. “Uh ... let’s see ... like a mechanic, or a lumberjack, caught in a shredder. The clothes are barely on me, Mikey. Why ... what do yours look ...” The lock was turned, the door opened for Michael to showcase his look. “Christ Almighty!” Brian pushed Michael back in, shutting the door behind them. “What are you wearing?”

“I think they’re bicycle shorts. And you remember these, the mesh shirts the jocks used to wear ...?” Michael was about to raise his head, when Brian lifted him up, twisting them to lay flat on the door. “What the hell are you doing? We gotta go out there in, like, five minutes.”

Brian cupped Michael’s groin, rubbing at the growing organ. “Mikey ... I wanna have some of this ... before I share you with the neighbors ...”

Michael blanched at Brian’s sexual prowess. Odd how after all these years together, HE was what Brian wanted ... at every moment he could find the time. Now, just wasn’t a good time. The soft knock proved that fact.

Emmett spoke through the wood. “Boys ... come on. You two dressed?”

Brian groaned, pushing his pelvis toward Michael’s hips. Was he going to be able to withstand the car wash, with a raging hard-on and Michael looking like he did? “Is there something we can put over these shorts?”

“Uh ... oh ... is someone jealous?” Michael loved the tickling kisses Brian was placing down his exposed neck and shoulder. “Em gave me some gym pants ... they snap down the side of the legs.” He noticed the ripped jeans on Brian. “What’s underneath your ...” Michel’s hand went searching, finding heated bare flesh throbbing in his hands. “Oh ... MY GAWD!” He closed his eyes sinking into Brian as he lost himself in the sensations.

The knock sounded louder this time. “Guys ... are you still in there.”

Both Brian and Michael groaned at the constant interruptions by Emmett. They’d need to exit the bathroom, if they expected to make him leave them alone. Finish the Big Plan, then beg Ted and Emmett to watch the kids for a few hours.

“We’ll be out in a ...” Michael tried to speak, but Brian had found a nipple to suck through the mesh.

Brian loosened his mouth off of Michael, let him slowly slink down his body to the floor and tried to back away as gently as he could without injuring himself. “... minute!”

“Meet me in the garage, boys ... when you’re done, but don’t take too long.” Emmett sing-songed his reply as he could just imagine what was going on behind the closed, locked door.

“God, Mikey, you are so hot!” Brian grabbed for Michael’s hands, placed them palm to palm, forcing them high above his head on the door. He munched on those delectable lips being offered to him as a temptation. He had to tear his mouth away, knowing they needed to take care of other business. “Let’s go ... before I explode in my pants!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Gus was underway with his teaching skills, sometimes individually helping out some of the girls as he watched them move to the music. They were definitely growing more comfortable with him. Becoming confident in trying new steps and moves.

Jade and Morgane were sitting near Ted, watching Hayley with him. Morgane shook her head at not believing in what Jade had told her about Gus. “Why didn’t you force me to do this sooner, Jade?”

Jade was smirking at her friend’s unselfish admission of stupidity. “It got to be upsetting to tell you about him, while you shot me down at every turn.”

“I think you’re right. He’s got the style of JT.”

Ted’s ears pricked up. Those initials were too familiar. “JT? Who does that stand for?”

“You know ... Justin.” Morgane stated like it was a well-known fact.

“I know Justin, but how do you know Justin?” Ted was scared to think that maybe Justin was even younger then they thought. Or how the hell did these two girls frequent Liberty Avenue?

Jade turned to make sure they were all talking about the same person. “How do you know Justin Timberlake?”

OH! Ted rolled his eyes at the huge generational gap. “Sorry ... wrong Justin.”

Gus stopped his music to help one of the cheerleaders with her acrobatic moves. He spotted her for a few of her jumps and springs. “Good job!” He clapped his congratulations for her. He couldn’t help watching Slade sink further away as he discovered that Gus wasn’t just a talker. Soon, his parents and Emmett would be clinching the deal for him. He could hear the signature song that Emmett loved. He shook his head at the hilarity about to commence.

“Does someone hear rain?” One of the mother’s spoke up.

Mrs. Spears ducked her head out to see that the sky was clear. “There’s no storm clouds brewing.’

Ted smacked a hand to his forehead to hear this particular song blasting out of the garage across the street. This was Emmett’s brilliant plan? He covered his mouth to keep from laughing as he watched the Man Show begin in Brian and Michael’s driveway. Of course, Emmett had discovered a rather delicious trance/house version that extended the “rainy’ portion of the song, so they could make their entrance. Good God! The garage door opener opened slowly to the beat of the music ... the Weather Girls and **“It’s Raining Men.”**.

Slade was caught from the first beat of the song.

Emmett and Brian had a garden hose between both their legs as they shot the streams of water towards the Stingray. They were only laughing at how ridiculous they looked, almost like they were pissing on the car. To others’ eyes, as Ted found out, it looked like they were moaning in ecstasy. Michael made sure he lugged the heavily water-logged buckets to the edge of the drive, showing as much of his ass as he felt he needed to. He carried two huge sponges to begin wiping the car. He “accidentally” got splattered with the streams of water, so he would giggle, playing like he was shocked to get soaked. So he and Brian chased each other around the driveway.

Emmett began to dance to the songs as they played on his CD player. They had sponge fights. Brian, too many times, found himself dunking the sponge in the sudsy water and running over to squeeze the thing over Michael’s and Emmett’s heads. At one moment, when Brian found himself alone, while Emmett and Michael were seriously wiping down the Stingray, he stood, sponge and hose in hand. Ringing the sponge over his head, Brian shook his shaggy head of the wetness. The day was getting particularly hot, so to wash away the soap, he used the spray nozzle to direct the water where it needed to go. His clothes were soaking wet. There was no going back. Brian slowly stripped his shirt off, while Michael unsnapped his pants.

Oddly, the girls weren’t interested in what was happening on the driveway. They were captivated by Gus. Only the mothers and Slade, with his assistant, seemed dedicated to watching what was going on. Ted covered Hayley’s eyes to the tragedy. No need for her to see how low her father and his partner could go. He was finding it pretty neat to listen in on hetero women talk about his boyfriend, Brian and Michael.

“Christ! Why are they all so hot and good-looking!?”

“I could just eat them up in one scoop.”

“Why in the world did we try so hard for Slade?”

“Who knew we had prime entertainment just across the street?”

“Is that Gus’s father? He’s a beauty!”

“Look at him! I’d like to lick every drop off of that body.”

“I’ve got dibs on the raven haired cutie in the biker shorts.”

Ted didn’t have enough hands to cover all the innocent ears around him. He chose Hayley, since her father was involved.

“Linda, I can’t believe you made us hire Bobby Slide ... and we had THIS to look forward to all this time.”

Ted’s ear opened up. “Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you did?” That mother nodded her head. “You mean to tell me you girls knew all along about Slade?”

Mrs. Speers spoke for her group. “Why do you think we hired him? Surely wasn’t for his talent in dancing. He hasn’t brought any winning squad to Nationals in ten years. He’s washed up and almost out of this game.”

Ted felt bad for the squad, Jade and Morgane. “So what was this supposed to be?”

Mrs, Speers shrugged her shoulders not knowing how she was supposed to answer the question. “A bit of fun, I suppose.” The mothers all snickered out a collective laugh as they watched Slade make a mad dash run for it out of the neighborhood.. “Good riddance!”

Ted wondered about something else. “What about Gus?”

Mrs. Speers became serious. “We could use him, if he’s as dedicated as he looks. I heard Jade talk about him a few weeks ago. I wanted the boy to feel comfortable enough to approach me. I’m actually not so bad, once you get to know me.”

“Why did you all clam up when Slade made his snide comments about us?”

“Believe me, we were shocked, as well. For someone, with his kind of past, to thumb his nose at a culture he once was a part of ... he’s gonna pay his dues. I’ve got meetings in the works and I have the copies of video footage, if I need to get down and dirty. “ Mrs, Speers made Ted feel like he was more welcome here then in his own parent’s home.

“Michael thought the worst when all of Hayley’s scheduled play dates were cancelled.” Ted felt like explaining why Michael might have seemed distant from them this past week

One mother rolled her eyes. “Good to know, in every way, a gay man is STILL a man. He only heard half the conversation. I told him that some freaky illness had broken out at the day care, so they were closing their doors for a week. In that week, they suggested that all the kids stay away from each other. I guess he only heard the ‘stay away’ part.”

“Poor guy.”

“Think we should apologize?”

Ted noticed that the guys were backing the Stingray into the garage. “Ladies, it was Michael’s fault. I’ll explain. He’ll understand.” He walked over to pick up Hayley from her stance near Gus. She was shaking her chubby body to the beat. Jade was watching over her.

“Thanks, honey.”

“No problem, Mr. Schmidt. Tell them I’d be happy to watch her any time they need someone. She’s a doll.” Jade gave her up with no trouble.

“I’ll pass the message along. Can I ask you a favor?”

Jade was shocked that Ted was needing her to do something for Gus’s parents. “Sure. What is it?”

“I’m gonna take Hayley back home, but could you make sure Gus stays away for a few hours?”

Jades eyes grew wide. “Is everything all right?”

“Fine. I just know that Brian and Michael need a few hours of ‘alone’ time. Emmett and I will take Hayley to our house. I’ll come over when you can send him back.”

“Oh ...” Jade tried to imagine why Gus’s parents would need a few hours alone, when it suddenly hit her. “Oh, yeah ... sure. After we’re done, we’ll play some hoops or something.”

“They’ll owe you, Jade. Thanks, again.” Ted shot off of the lawn to head in the direction of the open garage. “Hey ... you’ll never guess.”

Emmett and Michael were laughing over one particular comment, between them, when Ted busted in. “What, sweetie!?”

Ted held Hayley close to his chest, but then relinquished her to Brian once he made his way over. Brian was drying his hair with a huge towel, wrapped around his neck.

“They knew about Backdoor Bobby.”

They were all shocked. Brian tried to close his mouth, praying his potty mouth wouldn’t surface. “Well, this neighborhood just keeps getting more interesting by the minute. Breeder mommies who love gay porn.” He danced a little with Hayley, while the CD player still went on, but not so loudly this time. “How did Gus do?”

Ted threw his hand out to show a smooth road. “They ... are loving him. Em was right. He’s a natural. Christ! He reminded me of you when he talked to them before he began to teach. Gus had a great motivational speech for an eight year old. He’s got himself a winning personality. You should be proud.”

Brian looked across to the neighbor’s front lawn, where he could see Gus working and, honestly, having fun. His heart did swell with pride, but it also was sad to know how much he might miss with his continual ideas on how important work was for them now. Money seemed minimal to the warmth of Hayley in his arms, or the soft kiss that Gus wasn’t afraid to give him. He glanced over at Michael who still wore the biker shorts ... and nothing else. He checked out the ass from this distance, suddenly coming up with a thought. “Theodore ...” Brian turned to his new best friend.

“Already gotcha covered. I was wondering if Hayley could come over, to the house with Em and I. Gus will be over with Jade and Morgane for a few more hours. I’ll pick him up for you once I get your call.” Ted didn’t need Brian to explain much as he wandered over to drag Emmett away from his discussion with Michael.

“But I wasn’t finished talkin’, sweetie.”

“Yes, you were.”

Emmett shook his head. “No ... I wasn’t.” He wondered what could be afflicting Ted as he used his head to gesture to REALLY pay close attention to their friends. Horny dogs that they were. “Oh, well ... What I had to say wasn’t too important.”

Ted returned to take Hayley back as he waved goodbye to head out the open garage door. “Call me later, Kinney.”

Brian never let his eyes move off of Michael as he stared intently at his backside as he perused the CD collection left near the stereo. “Gotcha, Schmidt. You watch my girl like she was your own.”

“Always do. Come on, Em.” They were both gone in a flash.

Michael was speaking as he looked at the liner notes of a certain CD, but when he glanced up he found Emmett had disappeared. He swiveled to face Brian. He felt trapped, like someone knew everything and he’d been left in the cold. “Was it something I said?” Then he noticed something else. “You gave our daughter away, again? I hope they were worthy.” Michael tried to smile, but he was having a hard time swallowing with the hungry look coming from Brian. He didn’t understand why he was so far away. Why didn’t he come closer?

“Schmidt will watch over her. He knows I’ll have his balls if he doesn’t keep her out of harms way.” Brian leaned back against the wooden work table, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And Gus, too.”

“Jade’s keeping him for a few hours.” Brian let a small grin escape.

“A few hours? Who’s watching us?” Michael got a little more information from the way Brian sauntered over to him.

“Hopefully ... no one. We have the house all to ourselves.” Brian kept his hands on the ends of his towel. Once he was close enough, he wrapped the material around Michael’s neck. He tugged to bring him near, almost flush with his bare chest. Brian hovered over those tempting lips, wondering who was about to make the first move. “What do you want to do?”

Michael drew a complete blank as he was getting lost in the depths of Brian’s insatiable hazel eyes.  


**==========tbc...==========** ****[ **** ](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNDg4Yzl2NDdzdjY&hl=en)


	3. Chapter 3

“Will you sit still?!”

“No!”

“Obviously not! Look, stop squirming!”

“I can’t help when I feel ticklish.”

“You do this every day ... by yourself ... in the shower. What’s the difference?”

“You aren’t there to lend a hand.”

“What a revelation! What did I just ask you? Do I have to knock you unconscious in order to do this for you?”

“Okay! Okay ... I’ll be good.”

“Shit! Now ... you’re too stiff!”

“Christ! What more do you want?! All right ... how’s this?”

“Better, but this chair has no seatbelt. Where the fuck did your spine go? Wait! I’ll just slip my leg ... right between here ... I think ...”

“Ooo ... now that ... tickles! Ow! Sorry.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a professional to do this?”

“Don’t! Don’t move! I said I was sorry. How about ... now?!”

“I don’t know ... let me just ... tuck this ... move here ...”

“Hey! Where are you goin’?”

“No where. Do you need me to do something else, before we start?”

“No. Just ... stay right where you are ... don’t move ... right where I can see you.”

“”Kind of awkward. Having me bend over you like this. I could ...”

“Do it already!”

“Fine!”

“Good!”

“Here I go!”

“Finally!”

Michael doused Brian’s unruly mane of hair with the warm water he’d heated on the stove burner. His back arched as the heated liquid cascaded down his bare naked back, falling into the metal tub behind him. They had tried to clean the garden up as much as they could, but sexual tension had caused Brian to fling the dirt in full force. Michael had forgotten to reiterate that Mr. Jester’s dog had left nice little packages for them to discover. A face full of shitty dirt would cause anyone to retaliate, in kind. Both of them were covered in smears of soil and other fragrant items.

Brian had been engulfed by Michael dog poo bombs, square on his head. He was forced to wash each strand individually before they even dared step into the house, not to mention the rest of their bodies. They were both still dressed from their Man Show from the driveway an hour ago.

“Mikey ...” Brian rested his head back as he let Michael suds up his hair with the left over Mr. Sudsy bubble bath. He found he liked reaching out to hold onto Michael’s hips. He shook Michael, the more Michael used his fingers to shake his head. A weird chain reaction.

“Yeah, Brian?” Michael was intricately placed between Brian’s thighs as he draped over his torso to complete the task. Reaching into the second bucket, Michael pulled out a clean sponge to soak with soapy water. He planned on washing the rest of Brian’s body down of the clumped mystery mud. He was intricately picking off bits of grass and weeds that he found, as well.

“I thought it over ...” Brian had kept his eyes closed through most of his shampooing phase, but peeked a glance at Michael, finding a nipple bared directly in his line of vision. He quickly shut his lids again, licking his drooling lips. His groin tightened as the ideas running in his head.

“Is it giving you a headache?” Michael teased lightly as he reached for the garden hose. He was using a thin spray to rid Brian’s hair of soap, then down his chest and back. The torn jeans would have to be left outside, for the garbage.

“Hardy-Har-Har.” Brian grew contemplative and wondered if he should speak about something serious while Michael was bathing him, before they stepped into the house. “I’m trying to be honest.”

“Sorry.” Michael stopped squirting water, dropped the hose and found a place to sit on Brian’s lap. The tight, thin biker shorts gave him an opportunity to discover just how ready Brian was. He was about to get up, rest his butt in another spot, when Brian put an arm across his legs, holding him down. Seemed Brian liked him right where he sat.

“I’ve made a decision.”

“Without me?” Michael wrapped an arm around Brian’s neck, holding on tight. With Brian there was no telling what could happen.

“I think you’ll like this one.”

“Give it to me, Kinney!” Michael spoke before knowing what he was planning on saying.

Brian raised a single eyebrow in question. “I plan on it, Novotny, but can we have a moment of introspect? Before we get down-n-dirty ... nasty as we wanna be?’"

Michael placed a delicate kiss to Brian’s temple, brushing back the long wet locks from his head. Brian had let his once short mane grow long, probably because he’d hadn’t found the time to run to a barber or a hairdresser. Michael adored having something to hold onto during their playful sex or when they were sharing in a quiet moment together, like now. “Go on ...”

“No more Saturdays.” Brian said nothing else.

Michael stopped in all his actions. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. This time, his fingers yanked Brian’s head backwards, to be able to look into his eyes. “You’re serious?!” As long as Michael could connect with those unyielding irises, he could discover what, truly, lay underneath. The emotions Brian chose to hide for some foolish reason. Lately, though, the more deeply Brian and Michael spent time together as a couple, the more Brian felt he didn’t need to hide at all.

Brian smirked at this forceful side of Michael. “Please ...” He fluttered his long eyelashes. “ ... be gentle.”

Michael swiftly changed his position of sitting across Brian’s lap to straddling him. He rested his elbows on the shoulders underneath. The chocolate eyes challenged the hazel ones. “Brian ...?”

“Yeah, Michael ...”

Placing his full lips on the perspiring forehead, Michael trailed kisses on the light tan flesh. He spoke as he administered his extra doses of tender loving care. Having the kids here, no matter how much they loved Gus and Hayley, never allowed them this kind of intimate time together. No interruptions. “I want ...” Kiss on the temple. “ ... you to ...” Kiss on the first eye lid. “ ... fuck me so hard ...” Kiss the second eye lid. “ ... I won’t be able to ...” Kiss the tip of Brian’s nose. “... say my own name ...” Kiss him directly on his lips. “ ... just yours ... over ...” Michael jutted his pelvis down and into Brian’s hips. “ ... and over ... again.”

Before Brian could move one more inch, in whatever direction he chose, he felt he needed to say a few words. “Michael ...” His voice sounded laden with pain.

Michael found it difficult to form words as he began to spiral into some other world. Where he usually landed himself when he and Brian engage in any sexual act. Completely out of his body. He continued to undulate his lower half toward Brian, grabbing for the sides of Brian’s head, his fingers brushing through the moist locks of brown. “Uuuughmmm ...”

Moving his head to hover his open mouth over Michael’s wet one, Brian breathed his next words into the widening orifice. “I love you ...” He smiled awkwardly staring at the motions of Michael’s quivering lips. “ ... and this time ... I’ll let you be on top.”

With the speed of his much admired super heroes, Michael unglued himself from Brian. “Off with those jeans, mister. And throw them in the garbage bin on your way in.” From some unknown force, he found the ability to peel off the sopping wet biker shorts from his pale skin. Everything wanted to stick to him. Michael could think of something much more appealing sticking to him. Once they were off, his naked form was on display for anyone to see. His arousal was fairly obvious. Michael could care less about any wandering eye except the ones connected to Brian, who hadn’t moved, once, from his sitting position. Bending down to place the most carnal assault on his best friend’s lips, Michael attacked from above, upside down, rubbing a palm over Brian’s bare chest as he let his hand sail on down to the southern shores. He broke free to whisper in Brian’s ear. “Catch me if you can!” He took off in a flash.

Brian wasn’t too far behind ... sending his jeans flying through the air, to land on the ground near Michael’s biker shorts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Gus was putting away his collection of CDs when he noticed that Jade was straggling behind. Almost all the other girls had left, with their slightly tipsy mothers. Thank God they lived in the neighborhood, or else Gus would have begged his parents to help. There was no law, yet, against drunk walking. Morgane ran into her house, since Mrs. Speers was wanting to go off on one of her “fits” of rage. He was sitting Indian style on the freshly mowed grass. Jade pulled up a spot, nearly beside him.

“I like your Dads, Gus.” Jade played with the short blades.

Gus thought the comment strange. Nobody ever claimed to like them right off the bat, but then again, Jade was too cool for words. “Thank you. I love them both ... very much.”

“That’s weird to hear.” Jade wrapped her arms around her pulled up legs.

“What do you mean?”

Jade shrugged, not knowing if this was a good discussion to get into when she was supposed to be watching over Gus for a few hours. She didn’t want to anger him, or chase him away. “Well, most kids, our age, like one parent over the other. Daddy’s girl, or mama’s boy ... even the other way around, but never have I heard that two fathers were well loved so ... equally.” She hoped that was clear enough for Gus to understand. “I like hearing the words though.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh ... I bet you’re really proud of them.”

Gus moved his shoulders. “Who wouldn’t be. Look at who they are against what the world sees as ‘normal’. I bet you over half of our class can show some example of their own weird relationship in their family.”

“You parents aren’t weird, Gus.” Jade lightly tapped him on the arm

“Are you sure? Too many other people have played games to their faces. Acted one way in front of them, while making fun behind their backs. Like my Dad says ... Sonnyboy, we never chose to be the way we are, we just chose to live our lives the way it was meant to be. Dad tells me, constantly, that even the most observant person can ignore the obvious.”

“Your Dad must like Chinese food ... a lot.” Jade joked and received the laugh she was looking for.

Gus shook his head in earnest. “No. He reads a lot of books, that’s all. You never can have enough knowledge.” He watched as Jade seemed to wait for him to say his “dad” said that one, too. “That one was from my mom.”

Jade nodded her head, laying her cheek on her knees. “Do you miss her, a lot?”

Gus looked up, over toward his house, wondering what his mystery “games” his parents were getting into. “Yeah ... sometimes, but Mom’s got Melanie to worry about now.”

“Is she sick?”

Gus shook his head trying not to relive the tragedy that almost struck his family. “Melanie almost didn’t make it through delivering Hayley.”

“Oh, Gus ...” Jade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That must have been tough. Thinking you were gonna lose her.”

Somehow, with Brian by his side, Gus had made it through. “Michael, my Daddy, took the brunt of the guilt. Hayley was the child he and Melanie had created. Dad really became our rock.”

“Your Dad’s really good with your sister. I know a few fathers, in this neighborhood, who should take lessons from him.”

Gus wasn’t upset or jealous of his little imp of a sibling. One look at those coco brown eyes and you were hers. “She’s pretty special.” He went quiet, only because there was something more he wanted to say, but it was making him uncomfortable to approach the subject. Gus still didn’t know where he stood with Jade. Did she, or didn’t she, like being around him?

Jade didn’t like to think she had brought the sad slump to Gus’s shoulders. She scooted closer to him on the lawn. “When will your moms be returning?”

“Two years was their suggested time frame, but that will depend on if Melanie gets better.”

“I don’t mean to sound petty, but I hope she doesn’t.” Jade snuck a hand on Gus’s arm, leaving her palm on his skin. “I will never be able to repay you for how you helped our squad today.”

Gus liked her gentle touch, which felt a lot like Michael’s. He patted her hand. “Don’t grovel, Jade. Doesn’t become you.”

Jade snickered at the tease. “I’m not groveling ... I just ... I’m happy you got rid of Slade for us. Morgane and I had a hard time figuring ways to sabotage him.” She wondered if today was just a flash in the pan. “Will you be at our next practice?”

Gus turned his amber gaze toward Jade, wanting her to say more then she was willing. “If you want me to be.”

“I do, Gus.” Jade made a face at him, while pushing her knees against his body, making him laugh. “I do ...” She almost choked on her next words, when she decided to not say another thing. Ted was walking up the lawn. “Hey, Mr. Schmidt!” She nervously rose, blindly accepting Gus’s gentlemanly hand up. “Thanks.” She brushed at her backside.

“You can call me Ted, Jade.” Ted reached for Gus’s portable stereo and Cd case.

“Thanks, Mr. Ted.” Jade knew she was being a smart-ass, but she couldn’t help herself.

Ted laughed as he walked away with Gus in toe. “I’ll see you around. Come on, son.”  
He noticed Gus get somber and distant.

“Gus!” Jade yelled from the lawn. She watched him stop and slowly turn back to face her. “Hoops ... my house ... noon tomorrow. Make sure you buy a new pair of sneakers, ‘cause I’m gonna wear your old ones out.” She left him with that request as she followed the noises of Morgane and Mrs. Speers cooking supper.

Gus could only stand dumbfounded by Jade’s comment.

Ted made a loud whooping noise as he clapped Gus on his thin shoulder. “Oh, man ... you are so busted! I don’t think I have ever seen your father reincarnated as a prepubescent eight year old girl.” He noticed that Gus was still in a state of shock. “Is everything all right, Gus?”

Slowly, Gus turned his now smiling face toward Ted. “Uncle Ted ... she likes me ...” He seemed to be testing the words on his lips.

“You’re a great kid, who wouldn’t like you?” Ted got the “stare” from Gus that reminded him of Brian. “Oh, you mean ... she L-I-K-Es you?”

“I think she REALLY L-I-K-Es me!”

“Oh ... you think ?” Ted rolled his eyes at the obvious flirting that had been coming from Jade. “Come on, Romeo ... I promised your father I’d bring you home safely.” He watched as Gus pulled out of his arms and began to flitter about the street, to-n-fro. The young boy looked fruity and almost ... fairy-like ... “Gus ...”

“No thanks, Uncle Ted, I’m just gonna ride home on my cloud.” Gus actually walked away on the tips of his Sketchers, like a ballerina on stage. He bowed to no one in particular.

Ted couldn’t believe Gus actually waltzed his way back home. What the hell would Brian do to him for this?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hayley resettled her chubby body on her Dad’s naked chest as she sniffled her face into his warmth. Brian scooped up her hand with his thumb, playing with the tiny digits as he waited for the other line on the phone to pick up. His eyes wandered over to Gus and Michael. After supper, they decided to watch a movie, laying on the floor. Michael was left to watch the flick as a deeply asleep Gus cuddled his body to his Daddy’s comforting embrace. Brian watched Michael’s treatment of his son from afar. Their mismatched heads shared a huge couch pillow as Michael combed his fingers through Gus ruffled mop of hair. Every once and awhile, a gentle kiss would be dropped on Gus’s sweetly sleeping features.

Brian was, slightly, envious, but he knew he’d have Michael to himself tonight. After five rings, someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Sherry?” Brian wanted to make sure he never forgot his new family’s names.

“Brian ... oh, my ... sorry it took so long for me to answer. I was outside and your father is down in his shop.”

“Got another big order?” Brian liked knowing details about Adam’s life.

“Huge! Sheriff’s daughter is getting hitched and ... well, Adam makes the best natural wood furniture this side of the mountains. She’s got these whoppin’ plans that I know he’ll never be able to fill in time for her wedding present.”

“Why doesn’t she register ... like any normal bride would?”

“Because she’s different ... and the Sheriff’s daughter gets her wishes fulfilled or else ...”

“Ah-ha ... so now we know the real deal.” Brian couldn’t believe what a difference it was between Sherece and Joan. Like night and day.

“How’s Michael? The kids?”

“Michael’s the same ... tired of me working so much. The kids miss me a lot with me working so much. But they hung in with me this long, I don’t think I could do this much longer.”

From the tone of his voice, Sherece could tell what was wrong. “Honey, when you decided to work extra, you had the best intentions. Don’t regret it. The money was nice, but family is sweeter. Believe me, Adam learned that the hard way.” She wiped at the sweat on her forehead. “Would you like to talk to him?”

Brian didn’t want to be a bother. “Do you think he’d mind?”

Sherece snickered as she continued to talk. “Brian ... he’s missed so much of your life, I don’t think he’d mind a call if you just had to say what the weather was like where you are. Hold on, I gotta make sure he has an extension with him in the shop.”

Brian tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he picked up a droopy Hayley. He rested her higher on his chest so her face rested between his chin and neck. The soft tufts of breath blew onto his cool skin. He could cradle his hand around the back of her head, rubbing at the tiny ringlets. He patiently listened to Sherece reaching Adam by intercom and then hearing his father’s voice on the third line.

“Well ... as I live and breathe, son ... how did you know I needed to talk to you?”

Brian had to swallow carefully. His emotions were tightening his throat. “I guess, because I felt I needed to talk with you.”

“Me? Well, Jesus! What can I do for you?” Adam sounded happy that Brian had called him.

“Tell me I’m not crazy. Tell me I’m not stupid to put my family before my job.”

Adam was shocked by Brian’s outburst. “You ain’t, boy. Only a crazy man would want to lead a lonely life.”

“How do you know this?”

“I was darn-near bonkers the first few years I was married to Sherry. I worked my ass off for nothin’.”

“You got money, though, right?”

“Yeah ... tons of it. I bought my wife her dream home. I had my children in the best schools. We didn’t want for anything.”

“So what made you change your mind?”

“Something pretty silly, really. I’d had a particularly hard day at work, came home like I usually did ... except that at the dinner table ... I got asked a difficult question by one of your sisters.” Apparently, it still struck a chord in Adam. “With tears in her sparkling blues eyes, she plainly asked ‘Are you happy, Daddy?’. She stumped me. I’d been able to tackle clients bigger then her and defeated them, made them think I was their last hope, but her little question drove a knife in my heart. She went on to say how grumpy I’d been, how many nights I complained of headaches, sometimes migraines and how many days I couldn’t leave the house without arguing about some petty thing with Sherry. That ... was my wake up call. When I knew if I couldn’t answer her, my own child, how could I ask it of myself. I thought I was doing right by them. Instead, I was doing all wrong by myself. I quit within the week. Never looked back since.”

“Wow ... you did all that and still managed to live the same kind of life?”

“Yeah ... and I could finally answer that question.”

Brian cleared his throat, hoping that Michael couldn’t hear his voice over the movie. “I haven’t been happy in my job since we moved into the house.”

“Have you told Michael?’

“I think ... I guess, I’m scared of what he’ll think of me.”

“What would he think about you, son?”

“That I never wanted this life with him ... and the kids, in the first place.”

“What did you want?”

“Without a doubt, ... Dad ...” Brian found he liked this word more and more coming out of his mouth. “I have always wanted him. Since we were fourteen. I don’t know where I’d be without him. Like that saying goes ... it’s not about getting what you want, it’s about wanting what you’ve got.” Hayley snuggled closer to Brian feeling his heartbeat under her ear. Brian found solace in her selfless cuddling. “For too long in my life, with Jack and Joan, I was constantly shown I lacked something. I never could achieve the highest goal and get their approval. I worked so hard, that I managed to put their acceptance before my happiness. I had to practically run from their house in order to make a brand new life for myself. College sucked, because I was barely spending any time with Michael. We’d nearly gone our separate ways. Once I graduated, I found a different way to my happiness in setting goals in my life. Get the car, get the job and screw anyone I damn well pleased. I thought I was satisfied ... I thought this was ... happiness, but ...”

“You still lacked something.”

Brian closed his eyes to discover Adam knew exactly what he was talking about. Someone had finally listened to him and heard his screams. “Once you raise the bar for yourself, where do you place your limit? How long do you continue the charade until you run yourself into the ground? When I’m here, at home ... with Hayley in my arms ... Dad, I feel ... complete. She doesn’t ask anything of me except my attention. Work was making me take that away from her ... I don’t know if I could do that to her anymore. And Gus ... has grown to like a young girl in the neighborhood. I had no idea he even liked girls.”

Adam didn’t mean to chuckle, but the whole story sounded too much like his own life, thirty years ago. “What about Michael?”

“What do you mean?”

“Has your intimacy been stilted? Has he grown distant and bored?”

“Dad, that’s the thing about Michael ... he’ll take me any way he can get me. He just wants to know that I’ll be home when I say I’m coming home.”

“Ah-ha!”

“What?”

“Look closer, Brian ... I don’t think he thinks you lack anything at all. He knows you’re just right. You got a winner in that boy, son. Hang on tight. And forget Jack and Joan ever had one inkling of a thought about you, ‘cause they didn’t. It’s what you know of yourself. What you believe is in you. Just take a gander at that young son of yours. He’s a charmer and every bit of what’s still in you, no matter how old you get.”

Brian sighed heavily at his father’s soothing voice of reason. “Thank you ... Dad.”

“I’m new at this to, you know. Dwayne might have been my child, but I was never a father to him like I should have been.”

“It doesn’t feel weird to you that I’m gay? That I talk about the ‘man’ in my life?” Brian meant it as a tease, but he heard the quiet serious tone come across from Adam.

“I won’t deny the shock I felt at hearing the news, but ... when I really sat down and thought about how our lives panned out ... it didn’t seem fair to me. I went on with mine, grieving for a son I thought I’d lost, but gaining so much more as the years went on. You, Brian, you were stuck, never allowed to thrive in a house full of love and tenderness ... no one would blame you for rebelling. Discovering your difference in sexuality from your male friends ... that must have been tough. Difficult to proclaim when those were still the years that gay men continued to hide in the closet. You never got to fully bloom and realize your true individuality. My heart aches in knowing what you must have gone through. I wished I had been there. I would have told you how proud I was of you.”

Brian had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop from crying. He was close to losing it. “What about now?”

“Now? Brian ... my feelings about you will never change. I’m more proud to know you as a man ... and a father ... except I get to tell you that I love you more each day that I get to know you.” Adam sounded like he was close to tears, as well.

Brian tried to wipe away the moisture, but some drops fell on Hayley. “Thank you, Dad ... I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime, son ... anytime.”

“What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Uh ... let’s save that discussion for another time. It’s not important right now. Are you going to be all right?”

“Fine. I’m gonna be just fine.”

“You sure?” Adam wasn’t going to hang up without a definite answer.

“Ask me ...” Brian dared Adam to ask that dreaded question they both feared.

“Are you happy, Brian?”

“I’m gonna be fuckin’ ecstatic!” Brian smirked as he heard his father’s deep, rich laughter over the long distance phone lines. It was a comforting sound.  


**==========The End==========**

****[ **  
** ](http://www.beautifulotherness11.citymax.com/page/page/5501062.htm)


End file.
